While larger vehicle maintenance and service facilities have a number of options for automated metered dispensing of fluids, smaller facilities performing relatively few daily oil changes (e.g. 5) have less choice. In such applications, lubricants may be dispensed by (1) pouring from quart/liter containers; (2) hand pumping from a bulk container; or (3) filling a bucket or other container with the desired quantity of lubricant and then pouring from that container into the vehicle.